A Twist in the Tale
by scottsman
Summary: (this is a Once upon a Song what if story) Bev wasn't exposed at the show. now it looks like she's going to get the recording contract that rightfully belongs to Katie. Luke doesn't believe Katie when she tries to warn him. Katie finds comfort in the arms of a handsome stranger. when Luke learns the truth and wants to make it right will it be too little too late?
1. Chapter 1

A Twist in the Tale

AN: I am a fan of folktales and other classic stories I'm all ways interested in adaptations of fairy tales and so forth. So I decided to take A Cinderella story: once upon a song and try writing my own twist in the tale. So here goes. Please review (I own nothing but the OCs)

Chapter 1

Everything was failing apart. Katie had thought to change her life by slipping her demo into Guy Morgan's briefcase, but her witch of a stepmother had sabotaged that and was now blackmailing Katie into helping Bev get the recording contract that she had wanted and dreamed of.

She had been so tempted to Expose Bev at the Gala but she was afraid that Gail would make good on her threat to ruin Angela's life. Now Bev was getting a recording contract with Kensington records and she already had Luke.

She had tried to pull herself out of this mess. Angela had convinced her to tell Luke the truth. She tried but that didn't work either.

"Katie I can't believe that you could be so petty and jealous," Luke had said, "Bev has a chance to live her dream and you're being a Jerk and trying to take that away from her, how dare you!"

His words cut her more deeply than he knew. She had spent the rest of that evening in the guest house crying her eyes out. That was almost two weeks ago. Angela had been trying to convince her that she had to get up, pull herself together and get over Luke.

It was early evening and Katie was in the Guesthouse lying on her bed having her afternoon cry. Wiping her eyes she pulled out her picture of her father and began to talk to it.

"Daddy," she said, "When am I going to find my happiness? I don't think I can find it while I'm under Gail's thumb, how do I stop her and protect Ang at the same time?"

Before s he could continue her one-sided conversation she heard another voice. It was a familiar voice, but it wasn't Gail's, Bev's, Ravi's or Victor's.

Ravi was off making a commercial, Victor was at a friend's house and Gail and Bev attending a dinner party at Guy Morgan's place.

"Could it be Luke's," She thought, excitement growing.

"Hello," the voice Called again from the front of the main house, "Avalon Messenger service, is anybody home?"

"No it wasn't Luke," thought Katie deflating again, "Luke had a tenor voice, this voice was Baritone." Whomever this guy was he had a pleasant, warm Baritone voice she'd give him that much.

She rounded the corner of the house and came face to face with a handsome, blue eyed, six -footer in a bright red shirt and blue jeans smiling at her from underneath a mop of unruly dark brown hair. He was holding a manila envelope on top of a small clip board.

"Hi, Katie," he said, "I have a delivery that needs to be signed for."

Now Katie put the face with the voice. This was the Messenger boy Jason. He lived nearby and besides meeting him from time to time at the grocery store, Gail was always ordering one thing or another and so Jason was routinely showing up every few days. He was here so often that they knew each other by name.

Sometimes she felt envious of Jason. He got to leave this place and he acted like he didn't have a care in the world. She never saw him without a smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes. When she moved closer to sign for the package the expression on Jason's face did changed to one of concern. He had noticed the red puffiness around her eyes.

"Katie," he said quietly, "You've been crying, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," said quietly. "I don't want to spoil your day."

"Katie," said Jason his eyes twinkling again, "You could never spoil my day besides you look like you could use a friend."

Katie took a deep breath. Jason's kind words and genuine concern were getting to her. Before she knew it her words came spilling out.

"There was this guy, Luke, that I really liked and I thought he like me, but when I tried to warn him that my stepmother Gail and stepsister Beverly were tricking him he basically called me a jealous jerk." It had all come out in one breath.

She waited to see what his reaction would be. She was sure that he hadn't expected her to unload like that.

"Well for whatever my opinion is worth to you," said Jason, "I think this guy Luke is the jerk and what's more he's really going to feel like one when the truth about your stepmother and stepsister comes out."

"Thanks Jason," she said, "I really needed to hear that."

"Say," said Jason, "I think what you need is to get out or here for a while. How about I take you to a fun little place I know for some Pizza, music, games, dancing and whatever else you want to do?"

Katie's first impulse was to say no but then she remember Angela telling her to pull herself together and forget Luke. seeing Katie's hesitation, Jason feared he may have jumped the gun.

"I'm sorry," he started, "I've overstepped_,"

"No, no, no," interrupted Katie, "You didn't, I'd like to go!" the smile returned to Jason's face

"Great," he said, "this was my last delivery, but, I have to go back to the office and clock out. I'll be back as soon as I clean up and pick up my car. A girl as pretty as you are deserves to be driven around in something fancier than my dirt bike."

At this Katie blushed a little and felt the first genuine smile she had felt in a long time appearing on her face.

"Okay," she said, "I'll be waiting." Jason turned around and practically ran for his dirt bike that was parked at the curb. Jumping on he waved one more time and sped off up the road.

About an hour later Katie was standing outside the front door of the main house in a black dress and boots. She almost dropped her teeth when Jason came around the corner driving a bright red Ferrari 458 Spider!

Jason pulled up at the curve hopped out and opened the door for her.

"Milady," he said with a bow, "your chariot awaits." Katie climbed into the passenger seat and Jason gently shut the door. Then he hurried around hopped into the driver's seat and they took off. They were barely around the corner when Katie blurted out the question that was on her mind.

"You work for the Avalon Messenger service, right?"

"Right." Answered Jason a smile teased at the corner of his lips as he already suspected what she wanted to ask him.

"You make minimum wage at that job, right?" she said fishing for the right words.

"Right again," said Jason calmly, "So?"

"So you didn't need to rent a Ferrari just to impress me!" she said, "This must have cost you your life savings."

Jason chuckled.

"Believe it or not, Katie," he said, "I didn't rent this Ferrari. It's mine."

"How?" she said

"My paternal grandfather Jameson is quite wealthy. He's also a doting grandfather," said Jason, "When I turned sixteen and got my license, my folks asked Grandpa to pick out a car for me. When it comes to picking out presents for me he gets a little carried away, Hence the Ferrari."

"Wow," said Katie, running her hand along the dash, "that's what I call doting!"

"Yeah," laughed Jason, "I was actually more surprised that my folks let me keep it, that I was that grandpa bought it for me."

Katie changed the subject.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" she asked

"There's a little teen hang out down town it what used to be the basement of the old freight warehouse. They call it The Cave. You can get great pizza and pasta, as well as the best frozen yogurt in the state. You'll have fifteen flavors to choose from and the toppings are free!"

"Sounds great." Said Katie.

A few minutes later they were there. When they walked in Katie was hit with tantalizing aroma of pizza baking. You had to go down a concrete ramp or the elevator and through the double doors to get to the cave.

Once you were inside it was obvious why they called it The Cave. The walls were designed and painting to look like rocks from the dome shape ceiling hung several stalactites just for effect. The most sought after tables and booths surround the dance floor. The kitchen was off to one side behind the seating area. And there was a glass door to another room which Katie guessed from the flashing lights and occasion cussing she heard was the game room.

On the opposite end of the dance floor was a stage where a live band consisting of two boys and girl were playing. The girl was playing the bass guitar and the boys were playing drums and lead guitar.

Katie and Jason sat down at their table just as the band finished a set and went on their break as the DJ took over. They were looking at their menus trying to make up their minds, when all of a sudden they were interrupted by a loud overly dramatic gasp.

"I don't believe it," said one of the boys to the other band members, as they approached "Jason actually brought what appears to be a girl!"

"Wonders never cease!" said the other boy

The girl who was a shorter curly haired blonde. Feigned sniffling and said

"Our little boy has grown up."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"All right knock it off, you three good time charlies." He snapped trying to sound upset but failing miserably. He turned to Katie.

"Katie," he said, "This three are Josh, James and Jodi the Cushing triplets. Their father Peter owns the place. The four of us have known each other since before we could walk."

"Hi, I'm Katie," said Katie, "I like your music, you guys have a great sound!"

"Thanks," said Jodi, "Hey what do you guys want to eat? I tell the cook myself.

"I'll have the personal pan pizza," said Katie, "With pepperoni."

"All right," said Jodi she turned to Jason, "the usual for you." Jason nodded as he handed her his menu."

"What's the usual?" Asked Katie

"A personal pan Pizza with tomatoes, sausage, and peppers, and a plate the grilled tomato Linguine with plenty of breadsticks on the side." Answered Jason

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"What, I'm a growing boy?" grinned Jason.

At this Katie burst out laughing. A few minutes sooner than Katie expected their food arrived. It was absolutely delicious thought Katie the best Italian food she'd had in ages. The found out the Grilled tomato linguine was good too after convincing Jason to let her sample a forkful. She made a mental note to get some herself the next time she was able to come here.

Right in the middle of the meal they suddenly heard Violin music. Jason and Katie turned to See the triplets dressed as gypsies. Jodi was playing the violin, Josh the guitar, and James the concertina.

"Oh no," Jason face palmed as they started singing Bella Note from Lady and the Tramp. Jason turned and made a grabbed for one of the seat cushions on a nearby wooden chair. Turning he threw it the direction of the twins who amid fits of laughter and giggles were running for the kitchen door.

Katie could barely control her own giggles as tried to sound serious,

"Now Jason," she mock scolded, "They're only trying to help." Jason rolled his eyes and started to laugh himself.

"Yeah," he chuckled, "about as subtly as a train wreck!"

About the time that their meal ended the band started playing a slow song.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Jason

"I'd love to." Said Katie

He led her onto the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips and she rested her hands on his shoulders. They had just settled in to swaying to the music, when suddenly Katie tensed and stopped short.

In the door had walked Luke and Bev. About the time she saw them they saw her. The scowl on Bev's face was normal. But there was strange look on Luke's face it seemed to waver between surprise, awkwardness, and something else that Katie couldn't quite make out.

"Well," she thought, "Either Bev and Luke will completely ignore me or this whole evening is about to blow up in my face!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

AN: Well that's the first chapter, such as it is, Let me know what you think. Is the story worth continuing? Do you have any plot idea's? anything you want to ask, say or suggest? I am very open mind.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

A Twist in the Tale 2

Chapter 2

Jason, who had felt Katie tense up, turned to see what she was looking at. When he saw Bev and Luke he leaned over to Katie and whispered,

"Is that the guy you were telling me about?"

Katie nodded. Bev stalked over to Katie.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. Jason put a protective arm around Katie's waist and spoke before she could.

"She's eating, dancing and having a good time." he said, "By the way I'm Jason, her Date.

"This is _my_ Date, Luke Morgan," said Bev emphasizing the 'my' to deliberately needle Katie.

Instead Katie just sniffed.

"You can have him, Bev," she snapped. She laid her head on Jason's shoulder, "Why would I want jerky when I can have steak." Luke's jaw hit the floor. At his Jason plastered a smirk on his face and spoke up.

"And you can have her, Luke Morgan," he said pointing to Bev, "Why would I want a flamingo when I've already got a tiger! Now, if you'll excuse us I'm going to get my date a Fro-yo."

Without waiting for an answer he and Katie walked away. Jason guided her over to the Frozen Yogurt machines Leaving Bev standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Luke," she snapped, "are you just going to stand there and let him talk about your girlfriend like that!?" Bev turned as she said this and wasn't very happy to find that instead of being angry, Luke was biting his lip and trying not to laugh.

Bev simply harrumphed, grabbed Luke and dragged him to a nearby table. A few seconds later, cups of frozen yogurt in their hands, Jason and Katie were standing at the toping counter. Jason had chocolate and black raspberry and he was topping it with chocolate sprinkles. Katie had strawberry and white chocolate swirl topped with rainbow sprinkles.

Katie started back to their table while Jason grabbed some extra napkins. She was almost back to the table when Bev was suddenly in front of her.

"I don't know what you're up to," she whispered threateningly, "But remember Angela's future depends on you." Bev gave an evil smirk. Katie was about to say something, when Bev looked up and suddenly retreated to her table.

"What was that all about?" said Jason

Katie gave a start and turned to see Jason standing behind her.

"How much did you hear?" asked Katie,

"Only something about someone named Angela and the future." Replied Jason he looked over at the table where Bev and Luke were sitting wished he could be close enough to hear what they were saying.

Instead he and Katie went back to their table. A few seconds after they sat down a look of realization came on his face.

"There's more to the story you told me this morning isn't there."

Katie took a deep breath and nodded. Then she lowered her voice.

"There is more to the story, but do you mind if we talked about it later and not here?" Jason nodded. They ate the rest of their frozen yogurt in silence. When they were finally finished they stood up, Jason left money for the bill, and they began to move toward the door.

Bev was watching them like a hawk, and so was Luke. He couldn't figure out why but for some reason seeing Katie with that other guy just rubbed him the wrong way!

When they started for the door Bev jumped up.

"That girl is up to something and I'm going to find out what!" she hissed at Luke. Luke got up and followed along not wanting to let Katie and what's-his-name, out of his sight. Jason saw them in the large mirror that was on the wall by the doorway.

Just as he saw them following, he also saw Jodi coming back from the rest room. he caught her by the arm and whispered in her ear.

"Do you see the two behind us the blonde guy and the girl in the spaghetti strap dress?" he said. Jodi nodded

"Slow them down, will you? I can't explain everything now, but I don't want them to see which way we went when we left here."

"Leave it to me," said Jodi. She turned and went running back to the bathroom, seconds later she slipped out the door with something hidden under her shirt. Bev and Luke came through the double doors just in time to see the elevator doors closing with Jason and Katie inside.

"Come on," said Bev, "We'll take the stair case it's quicker than the ramp." They rushed through the doorway and started up the stairs, when their feet slid out from under them. They tumbled back down the stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom. Jodi sat in the space under the metal staircase watching the whole scene with sadistic glee. Next to her on the floor was the object she had smuggled out of the bathroom. It was a bottle of liquid soap!

The tumble down the stairs had landed Bev and Luke right in a pool of the stuff that Jodi had made on the floor. Now every time they tried to stand up their feet would go out from under them. They looked like a couple of fresh caught fish flopping around.

The Soap escaped did the trick and bought Jason and Katie more than enough time to make their getaway. Jason drove up the mountain to a little know overlook called the eagle's nest. He pulled into the overlook and stopped the car.

"I think this is probably as safe a place as any to talk." He said, "I assume you didn't want to take back at the cave for fear of being overheard."

Katie nodded, took a deep breath and began her story.

"Bev is my stepsister, her mother Gail Van Ravensway is my stepmother. I'm basically little more than a servant at home. A few weeks ago I tried to help myself by hiding a demo of mine in Guy Morgan's briefcase. He's the head of Kensington Records. He liked it and he called to tell me so. The problem was that my stepmother intercepted that phone call and told Guy that the demo was Bev's and that I stole it!"

"So why don't you just go to Guy and tell him the truth if he needs proof all you've got to do is sing to him." replied Jason.

"Do you remember what you overheard between me and Bev at the Cave tonight?" asked Katie

Jason nodded.

"Gail is the headmistress of the Wellesley academy of the arts and told me that if I didn't sing for Bev, she'd make sure that Angela was expelled and would never get a chance to go to Julliard! She also said that I'd never get the money my Dad left me when he died."

"She can't get away with that!" exclaimed Jason his eye flashing anger.

"It looks like she's going to," said Katie with a sigh, "Bev's debut album comes out in two weeks. It looks like my stepmother has successfully ripped off school funds and stolen my voice and my inheritance. While I'm stuck doing all the work Bev gets the credit, and rave reviews from Guy, Luke, and the fan magazines!"

Jason was silent for several seconds. Katie could almost see the wheels turning his mind. Suddenly he got an idea. He looked at his watch and picked his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Katie

"Commencing Operation Revenge," he answered right before the other end of the call was picked up.

"Hi grandpa," he said, "I need to borrow one of your record companies."

"One of your record companies," Katie mouthed to herself

"Vortex Records," said Jason, "Great, thanks, Grandpa." Jason hung up. But before Katie could ask him what he was doing. He dialed another call.

"Hi Josh," he said, "Round up your brother and sister and meet me over at Vortex Records and bring your instruments. I'll explain when you get there." He hung up again.

"It's all set," he said starting the car.

"What's all set?" asked Katie. Jason Grinned

"Get out your songbook, Katie," he said, "We're recording your debut album tonight!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 _AN thanks for the_ reviews _and the follows keep them coming. I appreciate them very much._

 _Hit the ole review button please and drop me a line or two or three or however much you want to write._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the triplets arrived at the studio Jason and Katie were there waiting for them. Jason filled them in on Katie's story. Immediately the twins were more than ready to help. After Katie signed the Contract that Jason drew up. They set up their instruments and ran over the songs. Finally they were ready to record. Jason and Eddie the sound guy sat down in the booth Eddie pressed a button and nodded to Jason who gave the triplets the high sign and the music began.

Katie took a step toward the microphone and began to sing. She was about halfway through the first verse of "Make you Believe" when suddenly the door was thrown and in burst the over-zealous night-watchmen, Burt.

"What's going on here, who are you I could have you arrested for breaking and entering?!" he roared.

Jason stepped into the sound booth's doorway.

"Burt." He said quietly.

"Just a minute, Mister Steele," he said and turned to continue his tirade. Then he stopped short, and turned back around.

"Oh hi Mister Steele," he said becoming the nervous essence of politeness, "oh these are _your_ friends I didn't know, I'm sure everything is okay here!" Jason rolled his eyes

"Burt, apologize and get out." Said Jason

"Yes, right, sorry," stammered Burt hurrying out the door he and so unceremoniously come through.

"Alright," chuckled Jason, "now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted."

They reset and started over this time the song and rest of the album went off without at hitch.

It was about 8:30 p.m when they finally finished the CD. As the group came walking out of the studio, Jodi stretched her wiry frame and turned to Jason.

"Hey Jason," she said, "I think we could all use a little relaxing why don't we all go up to your grandfathers place and have a little moonlight swim!?"

"A swim, this time of year!?" Said Katie

Jason laughed, "Granddad has an indoor pool."

"Oh I see," said Katie

"Yeah," said Josh, "and after we swim we can really relax in the Jacuzzi."

It didn't take long for everybody to agree with the idea, only to have Katie stop short a split second later.

"I don't have a swimsuit with me!" she exclaimed

"Don't worry," said Jodi with a wave of her hand, "We have to swing by home and drop off the instruments, I'll get one of mine for you. I've got three."

"Great," said Jason, "it's settled, let's go."

A little while later they were coming through the gate and up the hill toward the Steel estate the size of the steel house was impressive but at the same time warm and inviting something not every large house could pull off.

Almost before she knew Katie was in the swimsuit that Jodi loaned her and she and her new friends were making their way toward the pool house. Suddenly Jason stopped at the window.

"Uh Oh," said Jason

"What is it?" said Katie. As she and others stopped in their tracks

"Our would-be Chaperones Frick and Frack are back," said Jason nodding toward the window. Katie peered out the window and by the light of the security lamp outside she could just make out Bev and Luke in the bushes.

"Oh great," said Katie, "How did they find us?"

"Must have spotted us coming through town and followed us," said James

Katie was about to reply when she looked over and saw Jason's feature widen into a Cheshire cat grin.

"Brilliant idea," said Jodi

"You haven't heard it yet." Said Jason

"Doesn't matter," said Josh, "whenever you grin like that you're just about to be brilliant."

Jason smiled and turned to Katie,

"Would you be up to messing with their heads a little bit?" he said

"Sure," said Katie, "How?!"

Jason called everyone into a huddle and outlined his plan. A few minutes later the group walked into the pool house. the girls were wearing cover ups and to all outward appearances the girls were dressed in their swimsuits. When they got inside the pool house, they started talking in louder voices to make sure that there erstwhile audience could hear.

"Ahh," said Katie, "this is what I call relaxing."

"I can't argue with you," said Jason

Bev and Luke heard the water being splashed around.

After a few minutes Jodi spoke up,

"You know what," she said, "I feel like being a little crazy."

There was the sound of her stepping up out of the water a split second later Katie exclaimed.

"Jodi, What are you doing!?"

Just then Bev and Luke saw both the tops and bottoms of a two piece bathing suit being hung on the rack by the window.

Luke's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Bev's mouth dropped open.

"Haven't you ever heard of skinny dipping?" said Jodi with a grin in her voice, "hey Katie, I double dog dare you to join me! Or are you afraid to show off a little."

Luke rolled his eyes and smirked.

"There was no way in the world that Katie would ever do something like that," the voice in his mind was saying. The voice of reason in Luke's mind was interrupted by Katie's voice.

"Afraid," she was saying, "I'll show you!"

A second or two later both pieces of another bikini bounced off the window.

"There," said Katie, "you still think I'm afraid!?"

"Wow!" said Jason in voice filled with Awe.

"You, said it." said Josh and James in unison

"I think they approve," giggled Jodi

Bev was looking dumbfounded and Luke was about to tear the bush he was hiding behind in half.

Inside Jason and the others were all still fully dressed and stifling their giggles as they stood on either side of the window. Josh and James were wet as they had been providing the sound effects for their little trick.

"How do they look," Jodi whispered to Jason, "Did they buy it?"

"Oh yeah," Jason replied, " Bev's jaw is on the floor and Luke looks like he's about to rip that bush he's behind out of the ground roots and all. all they need is one more push and they'll go over the edge."

Katie gave and evil grin and walked over right next to the window

"One more little push coming right up." She said

Aloud she said in a coy tone of voice.

"Hey, Jason, why don't you come over here and swim with me?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review

AN: sorry about the wait but I wasn't satisfied with this chapter at first.


	4. Chapter 4

A Twist in the Tale 4

Chapter 4

Katie had made sure to make her coy invitation just loud enough for Luke and Bev to hear it. That one last little push worked like a charm. Luke Jumped and came running for the pool house door. They exploded through the door just in time to trip over a couple of well placed feet and go sprawling headlong into the Jacuzzi.

The drenched duo clambered to their feet in the Jacuzzi spitting out water to the sound of laughter. Luke turned and rubbed water out of his eyes when his vision cleared he saw Katie standing there fully dressed in a swimsuit and wrap.

"Katie you're-dressed?" he sputtered.

"You tricked us!" Thundered Bev, trying to keep her soggy bangs out of her eyes.

"Easily," replied Katie, "We knew you were out there the whole time!"

"But the bathing suits in the window." Sputtered Luke as he and Bev fumbled their way out of the Jacuzzi.

"It's called owning more than one bathing suit, brain boy," quipped Jody

"Now," said Jason, taking a more serious expression. "You two peeping Toms have exactly 3 minutes to get off my grandfather's property before I have you arrested for trespassing."

"I can't go out looking like this!" said Bev

"I would be better than having to explain to your mother and Luke's father why his son and Kensington's newest recording artist are sitting in jail."

Bev was about to say something when Luke grabbed her arm and starting pulling her toward the door.

"Come on Bev," he said, "For once let's quit while we're ahead."

As soon as Bev and Luke were gone the friends went back to laughing at how well their scam had worked and how silly Bev and Luke had looked doing a double belly flop in the Jacuzzi.

After they had settled into Jacuzzi Katie had a thought.

"Hey Jason," she said, "Would it be okay if I called my friend Angela and invited her over?"

"Sure," said Jason, he turned toward the intercom, "I'll ask grandpa to send the car over for her."

Ang settled into the Jacuzzi next to Katie. She and Katie and Jody were all sitting in the hot tub watching the boys at the other end of the pool jumping off the diving board.

Ang leaned over to Katie.

"If I had known your delivery boy was that hot I'd have hung out at your place more often!"

"Not so loud he'll hear you!" hissed Katie

"Hear what," called Jason, as he stepped up onto the diving board.

"Nothing," said Katie quickly

"Yeah," said Jody, "They're just hot f_," before Jody could finish her sentence two hands simultaneously clamped over her mouth.

Jason scratched his head looking puzzled, then he shrugged it off and dove off the end of the diving board.

When they finally let Jody have her mouth back she changed the subject, a little.

"Jason's a great guy, Katie, You're lucky to have him." She said

"I don't have him," said Katie, "Not like going steady or anything. He was just a nice guy who has managed to get me out of the house and keep me from feeling sorry for myself all day. I don't even know why he has taken the trouble to do all that he has for me."

"Because," said Jody, "That's just the kind of guy he is."

"I'm not looking for anything serious right now," said Katie, "as Jason and I told you earlier at the studio, after the way that Luke Morgan hurt me I'm just not ready to fall for anyone again. Besides what if things changed with Luke and I end up liking him again. How am I supposed to choose between them."

"Well, Katie," said Jody, "The best advice that I can think of is, that if you do end up having to choose between them don't listen to Jason, Luke, Me , or anybody else; listen to yourself, because you're the only one who can really make that decision. It should be fully your choice and no one elses."

It was about ten o clock when Katie's friends finally dropped her off in front of her house. When she walked into her room she found Gail there waiting for her.

"Katie!" she thundered, "Would you care to tell me why Bev and Luke back up back to Guy Morgan's place soaking wet?!"

"Did she?" said Katie, it took all of her self control not to laugh or ever crack a smile at the mental image of Bev and Luke dripping on Guy's floor."

"Don't play dumb!" Gail raged, "Bev told me that it was you and your new friends that got them wet. That you pushed them into the Jacuzzi at your date's house!"

"I had a date, yes!" snapped Katie getting angry, "Went to The Cave, had a bite to eat then Bev and a Luke showed up. A little while later when we left, they followed and spent the rest of the time until you saw them spying on us. All we did was give them what they deserved!"

That did it. Gail snapped she drew back a hand and swung to slap Katie across the face. Almost before Katie could react, Gail's hand was stopped mid-swing by another hand. It was Jason and the triplets were with him.

While Jason held Gail's wrist immobile Jodi walked up to her and held her fist up in Gail's face.

"Lady," she said in a low threatening voice, "listen and listen good because I am only going to say this once. If you ever try to hit her again I will shove these five knuckles up the entire length of your nasal cavity, Capish?!"

Gail nodded fear in her eyes.

"Good," said Jody, "Jason give her, her arm back." Jason let Gail go and she fled out the door."

The friends turned to Katie,

"Are you okay," asked Jason walking over to her

"Yeah," said Katie, "Thanks. That's the first time she's ever tried to hit me. Usually it's just verbal abuse and dirty tricks."

"Well we came back because you left your phone in my car," said Jason, "but after what I just saw there is no way that I am letting you stay here." He turned to Jody

"Help Katie pack her things," he said, "We're moving her into the best guest room in my grandfather's house!"

Meanwhile…

Luke sat in his room, staring out the window as he absent minded finished drying his hair. thoughts tumbled through his head like clothes in a dryer. Ever since he had seen Katie with that other guy he had felt weird, but he didn't understand why. All of a sudden it hit him like a ton of bricks, he was jealous!

 _"No no,"_ he thought, shaking his head , _"Why would I be jealous? I mean yeah I suppose Katie is pretty with her long dark hair, deep dark eyes, and a smile that lights up her whole face, still I'm not attracted to her. I can't be. Bev is the one with the voice that I'm Crazy about."_

Still Luke couldn't deny that Bev had shown a bit of a vindictive side to herself in the way that she had twisted the truth about what happened at the Steele place when they got back to his place.

" _And you just sat there like a knot head, and let her twist things around."_ He mentally berated himself. Like slid under the covers laid his head on his pillow and side. All this thinking had just left him more confused.

TO BE CONTINUED….

AN: thanks for all the reviews and favorites I'm glad you like the story. So far though I haven't been able to decide who Katie should ultimately end up with. My OC Jason Steele or Luke as in the movie. I decided I'd asked for my readers opinion, maybe it' will help me make up my own mind. Until next time thanks again and leave a review let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A Twist in the Tale 5

Chapter 5

Guy Morgan walked into the conference room of the Kensington Records headquarters, and sat down at the head of the table. On his right side was Gail Van Ravensway and on his left side was his son Luke and Bev. Bev yawned, it was only seven o clock in the morning and Gail had dragged her out of bed at four thirty so they could make to this morning meeting on time. not only were they on time thanks to Gail they were an hour early.

Gail was on cloud nine. The CD was complete and she could hardly wait for those royalties to start rolling in.

"It's all systems go, As it were," said Guy, "As I said before Bev's voice sounds like money. I have no doubt that when it comes out tomorrow that it will fly off the shelves." The words were barely out of Guys mouth when his phone rang.

He answered.

"Ah Peter," he said, "Calling to tell me the first shipment of albums is ready_," Guy was obviously interrupted and then his smile disappeared.

"What!?" he thundered, "Well can it be fixed!?" Guy deflated

"Alright, I understand." He hung up the phone

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked Luke

"That was the recording studio," said Guy, "Apparently they just discovered that one of the microphones was messed up when you recorded the last track of the album and all they can here is music and no vocals. Bev is going to have to rerecord that last track."

"Oh well that's no problem," said Gail

"Okay," said Guy, "This afternoon after her last class is over."

"Fine good Great," said Gail, she jumped and practically dragged Bev from the room.

When Gail got home she went straight to Katie's room in the gardener's house. she found to her shock that Katie's clothes were gone and didn't look like her bed had been slept in all night. The she remember the confrontation with Katie and her friends last night.

"That's it," she said to herself," they must have taken her with them."

"Well I'll show them," she pulled out her phone and called up her lawyers Farnsworth and Hayes.

Meanwhile at the Steele estate…

Jason, his parents Elliot and Amy, Katie and Jason's grandfather Jameson Steele where all out on the patio, sitting down to a breakfast of Scrambled eggs, biscuits, Fried potatoes , sausage, Bacon and fruit, when Jason's phone rang. It was Jodi.

"Jason," she said, "I just wanted to give you a heads up, Katie's stepmother Gail just showed up at the cave while my brothers and I were practicing for tonight. she had her daughter and a couple of flaky looking lawyers with her. She was looking for Katie and swearing that she take you to courts to get her back. They're on their way to your grandfather's place.

"I'm not surprised," said Jason, "She knows her daughter's singing career goes down the drain if she does have Katie to sing for her. But, don't worry, let her come. We've got lawyers too and she's going to find out that taking us to court isn't as smart as she thinks it is. Grandpa has had a private investigator shadowing Gail since last night."

"Gail's causing trouble, isn't she?" said Katie worriedly when Jason hung up

"Yeah, she's on her way here." said Jason, "She willing to do anything to get you back so she can save her daughters singing career." Katie suddenly didn't feel like eating she stood up from the table and walked over to the railing that surround the patio.

"But if she drag's you into court you won't have a leg to stand on, she is my legal guardian." Said Katie sounding scared, "and she could even try to charge you with kidnapping! And she won't stop with you. To punish me she'll ruin Angela's life."

Jason stood up from the table, walked over to Katie and pulled her into a hug. Then he smiled at her.

"Do you trust me Katie?" he asked

"Yes," said Katie, "But I'm just worried about Angela. Gail's tearing everything apart again."

"I know, it seems that way" said Jason, "But trust me. I actually know exactly what I'm doing and Gail's not as smart as she thinks she is."

Katie's fear began to be replaced with a realization.

"You've expected Gail to do exactly what she's doing now_,"

"Ever since that night in the car at the Eagle's nest," finished Jason, "Last night when Gail tried to hit you she actually helped my plan along."

"How did she help you?!" asked Katie

"She saved me from having to think up an excuse to move you into the Estate." Replied Jason

"How does my moving in here help your plan?"

"From the start, Katie it has been my plan to maneuver this whole affair into court. I knew that if I could come up with a way to take you away from Gail she would go half crazy trying to get you back and most logical move she would make would be to lawyer up and take us to court. The CD is not only so you get the career and credit you're talent deserves, but also as evidence in court that will put Gail and her cronies on their back foot."

Just then Jason was interrupted buy the sound of cars coming up the driveway.

"I can't explain anymore right now, because here they come. Just trust me everything will become clear soon enough," Jason whispered pecking her cheek . He took her hand and led her back to the table just as they sat down and started eating Gail and her Lawyers came blasting through the hedge through the wrought iron gate and onto the patio.

"I'm here for my stepdaughter," Gail Snapped, "Katie get you're things we're leaving."

"She's staying where she is," snapped Jameson Steele, "and you can take a long walk off a short cliff."

At this Jason snickered and Katie bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Nice Grandpa," said Jason, "Very nice." Jason turned to Gail and a plastered a defiant smirk on his face.

"There's the way out, Gail" he snapped pointing back the way she had come, "And don't let the gate hit you in the butt."

Gail flew into a rage.

"Farnsworth," she snapped at the gaunt bespectacled man standing beside her. "serve them the papers we'll see them in court! We'll see how cocky they are when they facing charges of kidnapping."

Farnsworth stepped forward and began to hand the papers to Jameson and Jason. Elliot tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Farnsworth," he said, "I'm Elliot Steele of the firm of Mason and Steele, I'll take that."

TWO DAYS LATER…

Jason, Katie, Josh, James, Jodi, Angela, the Morgan's, the Van Ravensways, and the rest of the Steele Clan were all down at the county courthouse in the court room of Judge Michael Hawkins

Gail had somehow manipulated Guy into having his high priced lawyers represent her in the case. She had dressed down from her usual flashy attire and had taken on the persona of a teary eyed step mother, who just wanted her darling step daughter back home.

Finally Gail's lawyer was done making his case. Gail was sitting there with a triumphant look on her face as the judge asked Jason's father if he had a defense to present. Before he could answer Jason switched on the IPhone that he had under his coat and it started blaring I'll Make you Believe in Me."

"What is that?" snapped the judge, "Young man turn that off." Gail jumped up indignant.

"Your honor," she said, "I want add the charge of theft to the other charges. This boy has stolen a copy of my daughter's single that hasn't even been released yet!"

"I didn't steal this," said Jason, "and I can prove that I haven't been anywhere near the Kensington Record studio in a month.

"you liar!" snapped Gail

"He's not the liar, You are," snapped Katie jumping to her feet.

"Yeah," said Ang, "None of us would be here if you and Bev hadn't stolen from Katie in the first place!"

The court room promptly erupted in a near free for all. The Judge wrapped his gavel loudly on his desk.

"QUIET!" he roared loud enough to get everybody's attention, "One more outburst like that and I'll find you all in contempt!"

Jason, who had never lost his laid back demeanor, spoke.

"May I explain your honor?"

"Well somebody better!" snapped the judge dropping back into the seat from which he had half risen and all but throwing his gavel back into his desk.

Jason stepped through the gate from the gallery and walked to the center of the court room.

"Your Honor," he said, "This all started about two and a half weeks ago. My friend Katie here, besides being beautiful, is a very, very talented singer. Unfortunately Katie was treated little better than a servant at home. All this started when Katie tried to use her talent to make her life better. She slip her demo into Guy Morgan's bag, when he came to enroll his son at the Wellesley academy of the arts where Gail Van Ravensway just happens to be the headmistress.

Well Guy apparently liked what he heard and called Katie to tell her so. However about this time Katie's stepbrother Victor chose to play another one of his stupid pranks on her. He locked her out of the house so when Guy called Gail the stepmother intercepted the phone call and told guy a bald-faced lie that the Demo was Bev's and that Katie stole it."

Jason paused and turned to look at Guy and Luke Morgan who were looking shocked.

"Yeah, That's right, Luke, Katie was telling you the truth and you weren't smart enough to believer her." Luke turned red and sank down as far as he could in his chair. Guy had face palmed and was looking sick.

"That's not all your honor." Said Jason, "Gail also threatened Katie and told her if she refused to sing for Bev not only would Katie not get the inheritance that her father left her but she would also throw Katie's best friend out of school so she couldn't get into the Julliard. Angela herself is here and is prepared to testify to witnessing and overhearing these's threats the night of the school Gala.

Last but not least, Your honor, My grandfather hired a private eye to investigate Gail and has brought us documentary proof that Gail Van Ravensway has been dipping her sticky fingers in the school till to the tune of about five thousand dollars that we know of and has been misappropriating these funds for her own personal use."

Jason picked up the PI report and laid it on the judge's desk. He also laid the master CD of Katie's album on the desk.

"This album, Your Honor was made in Vortex Records recording studio by Contracted recording artist Katie Gibbs and there are half a dozen of us who are prepared to testify to that. If you check it alongside Beverly Van Ravensway's supposed album I'm sure an audio analysis will prove that it's the same person singing on both CD's.

Several tense seconds passed in silence after Jason finished speaking. The judge read the Private eyes report in silence. Finally he looked up.

"Miss Van Ravensway this evidence is pretty conclusive, have you anything to say for yourself?"

"Well- I- that is- I," stammered Gail

"Yeah that's about what I figured you'd say," replied the Judge, he squared his shoulders and spoke in an authoritative voice, "This court hereby awards temporary Guardianship of Katie Gibbs to The Steele family and orders that Gail Van Ravensway be taken into custody until we get this mess sorted out! Court adjourned."

As Jason and Katie walked down the hallway outside headed for the door, over the noise of Gail's loud protestations, they heard running footsteps behind them. Turning around Katie found that it was Luke running after them.

"Katie, wait please!" he said, "I'm sorry I was such a Jerk to you. Please, will you give me another chance?!"

 **TO BE CONCLUDED…**

 **AN:** Well there is the next to last Chapter. What do you think Katie should do?

Is Luke really in love with her or just her voice? Should Katie give Luke another Chance?

Tell me what you thinkor what you'd like to see in the final chapter. **Leave a Review**. **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katie was a little taken aback by Luke. She quickly recovered herself. She stood there looking at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," said Luke, "I've been Jealous ever since I first saw you with Jason and now know why. You're the one that has the voice I fell for."

Katie shook her head and laughed a little sardonically. She turned and whispered something to Jason. He nodded and walked off down the hallway toward the front doors.

"So, let me get this straight," said Katie, "You've dumped Bev now and you want another chance to be my boyfriend!?"

Luke nodded hopefully.

"It's true that I really liked you Luke, but you took off after Bev when you thought she was the voice on the Demo and the one who wrote her own lyrics," said Katie, letting herself get a little mad "and when I tried to tell you the truth you blew me off. You basically called me a jealous jerk!"

"I know," said Luke, "I messed up but I know the truth now, I can get you the contract that you wanted with my father!"

"That's just it, Luke," she replied, "You're not really in love with me, you don't even know me, you're in love with a voice, that's not the same as loving a person."

"What about Jason," said Luke, "You say that I'm just in love with your voice how do you know that he's not?!"

"Jason was a friend when I needed one," snapped Katie, He had never even heard me sing before asking me out or getting me the contract with Vortex records. He believed me when I needed to be believed!"

Luke stood there unable to think of anything to say.

"The answer is no Luke you're not getting another chance from me, I don't want a boyfriend you gets so wrapped up in a talent that he can't see the person."

With that Katie turned and walked off down the hall. When she got outside she found Jason half sitting-half leaning against the waist high stone wall that bordered the landing at the top of the stone steps in front of the Courthouse.

"Are you ready to go?" he said straightening up

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened?" said Katie

"I figured if it was any of my business, you'd tell me." Jason replied matter- of- factly.

Katie pursed her lips in an almost pout.

"After all of this do you mean that it wouldn't bother you one bit if I had started dating Luke again?!"

"Of course it would bother me Katie," said Jason, "I still think that Luke is missing a few brain cells, but I care enough about you that I want you to be happy even if it means someone else instead of me."

Jason turned and had just reached the top of the stairs when Katie grabbed his arm spinning him around to face. Jason looked surprised and a bit confused by her actions.

"If, you, won't; I will," she said. Before Jason could ask what she was talking about, her lips were against his.

When she pulled away Jason let out the breath he had been holding and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Wow," he said. He instinctively took a step back and promptly tumbled end over end down the stairs. He landed flat on his back.

"Jason," cried Katie hurrying down the steps, to where he was sitting up "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," said Jason, sounding as sheepish as the look on his face, "but would you mind not kissing me at the top of any more staircases; you have detrimental effect on my ability to stay on my feet."

"No promises," said Katie with a wicked grin.

###

Katie Gibbs was standing in the wings watching the opening act and waiting to go out on stage to give the first concert of her tour with her backup band C3 otherwise known as the Cushing triplets. Jason stood next to her. He was just hanging up from a phone call.

"You okay, Katie," said Jason

"Yeah," she said, "Just a little nervous"

"Don't worry, you'll do great," he said, putting his arm around her and giving her a little squeeze. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Who was that on the phone?" she said changing the subject.

"That was my dad," replied Jason, "he just called to tell me that Gail to a deal and got 600 hours of community service, and five years probation. Naturally the school board fired her from Wellesley when they found out about stolen money not to mention threatening you and Ang and the scam at the Gala. And in order get probation and to stay out of jail she has to pay back every red cent of the money she embezzled which amounted to about 25 grand. She's back at her daddy's auction house. Bev got suspended for the rest of the semester for her part in trying to scam Luke and Guy. Luke Morgan, Guy Morgan and Kensington Records are still the laughing stock of whole music industry for getting taken in like that."

"Well Gail got off better than she deserved," said Katie, "And maybe Luke and Bev will grow up a little."

"We can only hope," said Jason as the opening act left the stage, "Now, My love, go out there and knock them dead!"

THE END


End file.
